Traveling Back in Time
by Youkari
Summary: Naruto wakes up one morning to find out that he is in the way past, on Sasukes 4th birthday. How will he get back to the future? Chapter 5, the finale... IS FINSIHED! D: This story finally has an official end, and I thank all of my reveiwers who supported me during my stages of writing. SURPRISE UPDATE INSIDE!
1. I Traveled Back In Time!

**Traveling Back In Time**

Summary: The night before Valley at the end, 14-year-old Naruto travels back in time to Sasuke's 4th birthday… and falls in L-O-V-E with him!

Warnings: OOC, baddy words, randomness, and… lasagna. Rated T

_He looked up at Sakura, who was cutting the cheese, peppers, and some of the pasta. Then she started to cut him- It didn't hurt except for his knee. She placed the bits and pieces in the lasagna._

_Sakura put him in the oven, and, about fifteen minutes later, she opened the door of the oven. "Wow," she giggled. "This looks good… even IF the stupid bloke is in here!"_

_She took the lasagna and served it to her customer- a raven haired boy that had the hair on the back of his head shaped like a ducks butt, with blackish-brownish eyes- He knew him. Sasuke._

_Out of nowhere, Kakashi emerged from underneath the table in a squid body. He started dancing stupidly in front of Sasuke, and then vanished._

_Sasuke slowly cut into the lasagna. "Thank you." He mumbled._

_He poked his fork into the cut piece and raised it to his mouth…_

"GOD, NO, SASUKE! DON'T EAT ME! Ouch!"

The blond pulled the steak knife out of his knee and cursed Sasuke over- and over- and over- and over- and over again.

Now lying awake in his bed with his pajama shirt unbuttoned, Naruto glared at the ceiling. _Damn electric service._ Then, he felt his butt VIBRATE!

Naruto cautiously reached for his smart phone and answered. "Wait!" He said stupidly, because he was holding his imaginary phone. "I must be outta my mind."

Naruto attempted to get up out of bed, but he failed due to a piece of his pants caught on the bed post. "Damn bed-"

Naruto fell forward. This was NOT his night. He got up and brushed off his clothes.

"Oh, crap." He muttered, feeling the rip in the back of his pajama shirt. This was _definitely __**NOT**_ a good night for him.

"I'll just try to get back to sleep," he said to himself, settling down onto the bed.

"_Just how long can we keep this up?" the blond asked the raven head._

"_I don't know." He replied, switching the space shuttle switches. "We may crash any moment… even on Mars."_

"_Pfft! Don't be silly!" said a pink haired girl, standing in the doorway of the cockpit. "Don't you dare listen to that dummy, Captain Uchi!"_

"_What a stupid name," the blond muttered under his breath. "Anyways, Captain Cha, I think we're going to crash-"_

_There was a bright white light suddenly-_

Naruto woke up, aware that it was morning. "Ah, well, at least I slept." Naruto said. He looked at the calander. _I don't remember it being July 23__rd__…_

"I guess it's nothing," he said, just walking to his kitchen when-

He saw a little boy drinking milk at the table. His hair looked like a spiky afro, his eyes were blue, and he had whiskers on his face-

That must've been Naruto. It had to be. Naruto knew something was wrong. There wasn't a little boy living where he was…

"Uh, excuse me?" The boy said as he turned around. "This is my house."

"Well, this is my house, too." Naruto said blankly. "And I'm not kidding. Out."

"But-" The boy started.

"Out!" Naruto shouted angrily, pointing at the door. "This is my house, and I let in the people I want, and I don't want you here! I need to stop Sasuke from leaving the village, and I need energy for that, which means I will make my own breakfast! So-"

"But…" the boy said. "Sasuke's birthday is today."

"What joke are you pulling on me, kid?" Naruto said, glaring at the boy. "It's not the summer, it's fall. It's WAY past July."

"But-" The boy said again.

"No buts." Naruto said.

"Wait." The boy said. "What's your name?"

"Why would you want to know that, kid?" Naruto said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Well, people who meet should always introduce themselves to each other." The boy answered, wiping away the milk mustache from the top of his mouth.

"Fine." Naruto said. "But you go first. Littlest people go first."

"No." The boy said. "I think the oldest goes first."

Naruto sighed. "Fine." He finally said after some seconds, which felt like minutes. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"But, that's not right." The boy said. "I have to go!" He said suddenly, getting up and leaving.

"Wait!" Naruto called out after him. "You didn't tell me your name!"

"Just call me Small Naru." Small Naru said before leaving.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

What's next in store for poor Naruto?


	2. A Small Raven's Birthday

**Traveling Back In Time**

Summary: The night before Valley at the end, 14-year-old Naruto travels back in time to Sasuke's 4th birthday… and falls in L-O-V-E with him!

Warnings: OOC, baddy words, randomness, and… lasagna. Rated T. For teens. Exactly. There's also radioactive Penguins.

* * *

"Small Naru?" Naruto asked himself, scratching his head. "Strange… that sounds like-"

"Naruto!" somebody called outside.

"Yeah, it sounded like- wait a-" Naruto said, dumbfounded. What the hell was going on around here? Was he in the past, or-

"Naruto!" The person called out again.

In habit, Naruto came over to where the name was being called at. He saw a small girl with pink hair and large, green eyes. Naruto knew at once it had to be Sakura.

"Umm…" Naruto said, looking down at the small Sakura. "Hello?"

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, looking up at Naruto. "You're not Naruto."

Small Naru came running over to Sakura. "Yes, Sakura, what is it?" he asked. He looked up at Naruto. "Oh, hello, Oniichan!"

"Uh… hi… Small Naru…" Naruto replied awkwardly. "How's the… um, weather?"

"Silly!" Small Naru said. "Sakura, meet this other Naruto. I met him this morning!"

"Do you mind if I just call you Small… Haruno?" Naruto said, getting the urge to just call her Small-but-has-a-Big-Forehead-Girl.

"Sure!" The little girl replied. "We have to go to a birthday party now." Her face suddenly lit up with excitement. "I know! How about Oniichan goes to the birthday party with us, Naruto?"

"Yeah!" Small Naru said excitedly. "Oniichan will LOVE Sauske's birthday party!"

"Sa-!" Naruto started.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked Naruto. "Do you know him?"

"Um, no." Naruto said nervously. "I just know… somebody… named Sasuke. Heh, heh!" Naruto looked around. _I mustn't let them know that I'm really Small Naru,_ Naruto thought, standing there for a moment.

They walked for about five minutes in silence. Naruto walked slower than anyone in the village- and the slowest he has ever walked in his life.

"Oniichan?" Small Naru asked. "Are you alright? You seem a bit draggy."

"Huh?" Naruto said. "Oh, no, I'm fine."

"Alright!" Sakura exclaimed. "We have a birthday party to go to!"

* * *

_This is so stupid._ Naruto thought. _I don't even remember Sasuke having a birthday party. I don't even remember being invited to one!_

"Naruto?" A small voice called out.

Naruto looked at the source of the voice, and totally freaked out- There was a small Sasuke, in a black, short sleeved turtle neck, and a-a-

"A skirt?" Naruto blurted out suddenly, looking at the white skirt Sasuke was wearing.

_This is wrong. Sasuke never wore a skirt._ Naruto thought, freaked out.

"What?" Small Naru said. "Sasuke thinks skirts are better than shorts."

"Oh, uh… Okay." Naruto replied. _He does look adorable, though…_

"Hello there!" A voice came out. Sasuke's mother walked up to them. She crouched down in front of the children and said, "Thank you for coming to our dear Sasuke's birthday party!" She smiled a truthful smile and got back up. "And who's this you've got here?" Mikoto got up and looked at Naruto.

"Hey, Mikoto, who are you talking to? There's no one there!" Jiraiya asked Mikito.

"Wait… you can't… see me?" Naruto said.

"Can't you see him?" Small Naru asked, looking up adorably at Jiraiya. "He's here! Right here!"

Small Naru tugged on Naruto's pajama pants, making Naruto realize he had pajamas on. _Not the right attire…_ Naruto thought.

"There's no one there." Jiraiya said. "Nice joke."

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted. "What the hell do you mean? Can't you see me?"

"Umm…" Mikoto said, looking at Naruto. "That's not-"

"I-I'm sorry." Naruto said, looking down at the ground. "I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's alright!" Mikoto said, quickly shaking her hands in front of her. "Just try to remember not to do that, okay?"

"Alright, Mikoto." Naruto said.

But he didn't realize that Mikoto didn't tell him her name.

"Excuse me? You know my name?" Mikoto said, surprised.

_Damn it! _Naruto thought. _Now I have to think up of a stupid way of how I know her name!_

"O-oh," Naruto said, alarmed. "It's just that some villagers were talking about you, and since you look like how they described you-"

"Oki-Doki!" Mikoto said.

_And that damn Jayrira just said your name._ Naruto thought in silence.

"No, Sasuke, don't tug on that-"

But it was too late.

Sasuke had tugged on a piece of string, attached to a tree. A piñata fell down on Sasuke's head, littering candy everywhere. The pieces of the Ninja Star piñata were surrounding him.

"Sasuke!" Small Naru cried out, running towards Sasuke and the pile of candy.

"N-Naruto…?" Sasuke muttered from under the rubble. His face was, gladly, not covered with anything… except for his hair.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said, jogging towards the rubble, too.

"…?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "Are you… from the future….?"

Naruto had a strange look to give Sasuke. _Did he really know that I'm from the future? _Naruto thought. He became a tiny bit nervous around the small boy, who was covered in piñata rubble.

"…oniichan?" Small Naru asked, looking up at Naruto.

Small Naru's worried face was enough for Naruto to make him feel bad.

Naruto looked away. _People care about me too much._ Naruto though.

Naruto walked away from the scene, feeling so bad for the people who cared about him- he, the one who never mattered, he, the one who had the nine-tails fox demon trapped inside him, he, who wanted to become the hokage.

He would probably be the most horrible hokage, though.

* * *

Aww… poor Naruto. I just wanted somebody to feel bad! ;D

Anyways, ya better wait for the next chapter, because school is rough on me. I may take another 2 or 3 weeks again to complete a chapter. Thanks!


	3. The Thoughts and The Answers

**Traveln' Back in Tiiiiiimmmmmeeee!**

**Derps.**

**I am SOOOO SO SO SO sorry, my dear readers! I have been so caught up with school work, so many other fanfics to write, and I sorta broke the internet...**

**Then I got it fixed by my wonderful father. His name is (Truck passes by, making all sorts of noises as I say his name.), but you can just call him Mr. Dad. Or Dad. Or Youkari's Dad.**

**Or Olivia's Dad.**

**The names just keep going on, kiddo!**

**So, OMG- this is only the third chapter! I promise, this'll be a longer one! And I want the story at least 8 chapters long... and I thank my readers for reveiwing, 'cause that's my fuel.**

**Roooolll it on, baby!**

* * *

_I make people worry too much about me._ Naruto pouted to himself.

**It's a good thing, though. **a little voice in the back of his head answered.

_Why?_

**Because it means that they actually care about you, Naruto.**

_So, what? I don't think of it that way._

**You should. You are the kindest person ever-**

"Oh, Oniichan? You okay there?" Sasuke asked the yellow head. "You were dazy."

"Ah, uh, oh, it was, urm, just a small, umm, daydream?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Yeah! Just a small daydream."

"Small, eh?" Mikoto asked. "You were like that for, like, 10 minutes. You okay there, Uzumaki?"

"Fine." Naruto said. "Just fine."

"OH! OH! Naru-oniichan! Naru-oniichan!" Small Saku cried out to Naruto. "Wanna help us cowwect our candy? Pweety pweety pwease with a cherry and wots and wots of chugar on top?!"

"Okay." Naruto sighed. "Anything that'll help would be awesome, right?"

"Yeah!" The three little ones cheered.

Naruto bent down and pecked at the candy. "So, how much would you like?"

"5!" Small Naru said.

"6!" Saku smiled.

"Urm, uhhhh, ooohhh..." Sasuke shook his head. "I want 10!" He held up 10 fingers. "10! 10 10 10 10 10!"

"Okay!" Naruto smiled at them. As he picked up the 21 peices of candy, he continued his inside conversation.

_Sorry about that, _he responded to the small voice. _What is it?_

**You should be happy that they care about you. **The voice whispered. **You're the kindest person I have ever met! You are very nice and generous. But... why're you here?**

_I don't know. I need to figure that out._

Naruto ended his inside conversation, still snatching peices of candy off of the ground.

* * *

Sasuke sat down eating his 10 peices of birthday candy joyfully. When there were only wrappers left, he looked up at Naruto. "Time to get down to busy-ness!" He said. "Pwease answer my kueschon! Are you from the future?"

"N-no!" Naruto waved his hands. "Not at all. If I were, how would I get here? The TARDUS?"

"Hee hee hee!" Small Naru giggled at that joke. "Tee hee hee. Silly, TARDUS doesn't eggsist!"

"I know, I know." Naruto calmed down.

"So," Small Saku said. "Naru-Oniichan, where do you live?"

Naruto quickly glanced at Small Naru. He looked back at Small Saku. "I-"

"He lives with ME!" Small Naru protected Naruto. "He moved in not too long ago!"

"Y-Yeah!" Naruto continued. "I.. I now live with him.."

"Coolioso!" Small Saku chanted. "Cool-i-o-so! Spelled with a C-O-O-L-I-O-S-O!"

"Do you spell recently like R-E-S-E-N-T-L-I-Y?" Sasuke asked shyly.

"Nope." Naruto said. "_Recently _is spelled R-E-C-E-N-T-L-Y."

"B-but that makes it rekently!" Sasuke whined.

"Some c's sound like s." Naruto explained to Sasuke.

"Oh!" Sasuke said. "I'm stupid!"

"No you aren't!" Naruto reassured him. "Sure, you may not know much, but all three of you are preeeetty smart for your age."

"Weally?" They all asked.

"Really." Naruto replied.

"YAY!" They all cheered.

**Maybe we can stay here after all!** The voice said to Naruto.

_I want to go home, though. Sure, I may miss them, but-_

**But what?**

_Maybe... just maybe, if I stay here long enough... I may not be able to return to our regular time._

**We'll just see, Naruto. We'll... just... see.**

* * *

Naruto never stopped about thinking of ways to get to his regular time during Sasuke's birthday party. _Thank, Naruto... think!_

Then it hit Naruto.

"Wait a second.." Naruto mumbled to himself. "Small Naru!" He called.

Small Naru came running towards him. "What?"

"We... we need to check on the house." He whispered.

"Oh... okay!" Small Naru whispered.

Naruto walked, Small Naru skipped. It felt nice to have somebody to walk with.

But Naruto had remembered something.

_Something's different about the house. What is it, though? What is it..._

The it hit him.

"Small Naru, is there a lock on the closet door?" Naruto asked the child when they reached the house.

"Uhhh, eeyup!" Small Naru replied to the teenager.

"We need to find a key that goes to that door!" Naruto said to him.

"Oh, um, okay!" Small Naru said. "Ooh, I'll get the others and say that it's a scavenger hunt!" Small Naru said to him.

"Sure!" Naruto said.

_This is going to work! _He thought. _I'm pretty sure that the hallway closet is the portal that'll lead me back home._

**I hope you're right.**


	4. The Hunt

**Traveling Back in Time**

**Chapter 4: The Hunt**

**OMG! O. M. G! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while!**

**I just got a new computer… and new computer means Word! I finally got Microsoft Word! Goodbye Word Pad, hello greatly spelled words!**

**In the last chapter, you have noticed that a lot of the words were spelled extremely incorrect. That was for a reason, though. This is how the children pronounce the words they use.**

**So, you have all clicked on this title to read it and find out how they find the key…**

**SO READ!**

* * *

"So," Small Naru looked up at Naruto while they were rummaging through waste baskets filled with tarnished paper. "Do ya think that we will fwind this key?"

"Of course we will, Naru." Naruto replied to the small child. "We just need to put in a lot of persistence and never give up. Ouch!" He flicked his hand out of the wastebasket quickly, examining his fresh paper cut. "I'm fine." He reassured Small Naru when he looked up with concern.

**Everything seems so perfect. **The voice said. **Your perfect family. The perfect family that you never had.**

_Shut up about it!_ Naruto snarled at the voice. _Don't you dare remind me. Let me concentrate on finding this stupid key._

**Fine. Have it your way, Naruto.**

"Wook!" Small Saku held up a fist. "I fwound a key!"

Naruto scampered as fast as he could over to the small child. "Good job! Let's see if it fits into the key hole over there." Naruto waved his hand in the direction of the unused closet door.

Small Saku skipped happily down the hall toward the closet door with Naruto. "Okay, wet's see if it works!" Saku inserted the key and twisted it, revealing the contents of the inside of the abandoned hallway closet.

"A… a note." Naruto stated. He picked up the worn out paper and read the smeared handwriting.

_Never mind what happens here,_

_Even though it's a cheer_

_Just be warned there's a downside_

_That will never make you glide_

_With happiness inside of you_

_That will make you really true._

_I've said my warning,_

_So by morning,_

_You must go away_

_Never come back another day._

_This is for you, future Naruto._

_Be warned- you will face woe._

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. This was a warning for him. A warning that was written as a poem was hidden in the abandoned closet. Naruto let out a chuckle, then started laughing.

Mikoto gave Naruto a look. "What's so funny, Naruto?"

"It-it all makes sense!" Naruto burst out with laughter, making it nearly impossible for his lungs to inhale oxygen. "It-it all does!"

Small Naru looked up at him, his face full of worry. "Umm, Naruto, are you-"

"I'm fine." Naruto wheezed, slumping down against the pale wall. "Just… a stupid note is what this is, that's what all of my commotion is about." He paused and stared at the wooden floor boards. "I'm fine." He repeated in amusement.

"You sound very amused." Mikoto pointed out in concern. "Are you sure that you aren't running a fever?"

"Nah, I'm okay." Naruto assured.

**What a laughing fit you made there, Nerdato.**

_Shut up._

**No. I won't shut up, you can't control me.**

_Why not?_

**Because of where I come from.**

_What do you mean? Where _do_ you come from, anyways?_

**I am the voice of none other than your longtime friend-**

"Naruto?" Sasuke pulled Naruto's cheek again. "Are you okies?"

"Yeah, I'm awright." Naruto sat up, yawning. "Just a little tired is all, Sasuke."

"Mmm, okies!" Sasuke smiled at Naruto, and not a fake smile- a genuinely happy smile.

Naruto smiled a real smile back to Sasuke. After all, he was one of his only friends.

* * *

**Short, sorry about that. EVERYTHING will be revealed in the next chapter. I am also sad to announce that the 5****th**** chapter will be my last in the fan fiction. TT ^ TT**

**Read the next chapter- Or, the last. D:**


	5. We're Back in The Future- Finale

**Traveling Back in Time**

**Chapter 5: We're back in the future**

**So… here's the finale of Traveling Back in Time. I will **_**try**_** to make this chapter a long one; I can't promise you it'll be that long, though. Enjoy the Finale, I will miss you all. ( :**

* * *

**Guess who I am.** The little voice forced Naruto.

_You're my father._ Naruto guessed stupidly. _Or else, you're my mom._

**Nope. But I was there when your old man died.**

_Umm… Jiraya?_ Naruto, yet again, guessed oh so stupidly.

**No! No, no no no no!** The little voice throbbed angrily inside Naruto's head, giving him a major headache. **I am your friend, Kyubi.**

Naruto paused in his steps. _Huh? _ Naruto couldn't really think, except that Kyubi was talking to him… the stupid Nine Tails Fox Demon that killed his parents…

"It's like I'm Harry Potter." Naruto muttered to himself. "My parents died, but I survived…."

Mikoto turned around on her heel. "Naruto-san? Are you alright? You're looking a bit pale there…."

"I- I'm fine, Mikoto. Thanks for checking up on me, though." Naruto replied, his voice shaking. "As long as I get back I'll be alright…" He added to himself in a low murmur.

* * *

They continued walking down the dirty pathway out front, trying to find Kakashi-Chan. They all now knew that Naruto was from the future, he had told them.

_It's like I had told them a second ago._ Naruto thought to himself.

"_Are you okay, Naruto-niichan?" Sasuke asked, concerned. _

"_I'm awright." Naruto replied. It hurt for him to keep his secret inside of him._

_Naruto sighed and said, "Alright, I have a confession to make."_

_Everybody looked at him, with wide, wondering eyes. _What could this secret be, _they all seemed to say._

"_I… I'm from the future, and I don't know how I got into this dimension or the past." Naruto paused to see the look on their faces. He expected them to be surprised and astonished, but they all had a face of worrisome._

"_Look, Naruto…" Mikoto said, getting up. "We all sort of know that already." Naruto looked surprised. How did they know his secret? "Look, your past Naruto knew what happened before I, Sasuke- even _you_- did."_

_Naruto looked into her eyes. "But-but how can he know-"_

"_I… I just realized it autowatticawy… I… I weally dunno how, Naruto Onii-Chan… I'm sowwy… I dunno…." Small Naru replied to Naruto. _

"_Naww… No need to feel bad!" Naruto tried to comfort his past self. "It's alright…"_

**Don't hesitate now.** Kyubi told Naruto. **You can use them to get back…**

_Know, why in the world should I _use_ them?_ Naruto asked the mysterious nine-tailed fox demon.

"Naruto, eh?" Kakashi asked once Naruto arrived at his place.

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto- believe it!" Naruto wasn't trying to be optimistic; he was trying to get him to believe him.

Kakashi chuckled quietly, which confused Naruto. "You like so much like Minato and Kushina, I already believe it!" Kakashi caught hold of his breath. "Now, to the serious things." He said to the teenager. "So, you're a future boy, obviously, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir." Naruto replied promptly.

"Then I suppose this must have something with the turn of events." Kakashi told the blond boy. "What do you remember exactly what had happened right before you went to bed?"

Naruto screwed up his face. "I wrote a random note…" He pulled the note out of his pocket. "This kinda looks like my handwriting…."

"Now, why in the world would you write something like that?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"I dunno…. Unless I was warning myself _somehow_ that I was going to be trapped in this little wormhole…" The blue-eyed boy replied, hanging his head low.

"It'll be okay, Naruto." Mikoto assured the boy. "I'm sure you'll get back somehow…"

Naruto stared at the note. He studied it for a few moments. Then he suddenly laughed.

Everyone stared at him. "What's so fwunny, Naruto-oniichan?" Sasuke asked him.

He wiped a tear from his eye. "Of course," He finally sputtered out. "I don't know how I could've forgotten about this."

Realization hit Mikoto's face. "Oh…" Mikoto said, staring at the blond boy.

That was when Naruto had realized it. He turned to Mikoto. "Mikoto, you have been a great help to me. Thank you." He bowed down to her. "But I must warn you to keep a watch for a murderer." Mikoto looked confused. "There could be one in your household right now."

Mikoto laughed. "Nonsense, Naruto! I will take your word for it, though. I'll keep a careful eye out." She told him.

"And Sasuke," He kneeled down in front of Sasuke. "Just remember that if anything bad happens, just come to me or Small Naru." He smiled.

Sasuke looked up with adorable, wondering eyes at him. "Okay, Naruto-Oniichan!" Sasuke nodded.

Naruto smiled down at him. "Small Naru, thank you so much for helping me." He hugged the little boy. "I really appreciate it."

Small Naru hugged him back. "No problemo, Naruto-oniichan!" He smiled at him once they let go of each other.

"I think I've figured out how to get out," Naruto said. He looked down at the note and crumbled it up. "Let's burn this note."

Once they ignited the fireplace, Naruto threw in the crumpled piece of paper. A sudden flash of white light came through the small room….

* * *

Next thing Naruto knew, Sasuke- the present Sasuke- was about to attack him, but Naruto just hugged him.

Sasuke looked a little bit surprised.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. "Did you miss me?"

"What?" Was all that Sasuke could sputter out.

* * *

Sasuke lay awake in his bed, arms behind his head. _I should get to sleep,_ he thought. He closed his eyes and soon dozed off.

But as soon as Sasuke dozed off, there was a white flash.

Sasuke, who though it was lightning, at once walked out to the living room.

There he saw a little boy the age of seven, and soon he realized…

…it was himself.

* * *

**OH CRAP! I TEASE THE MEAN CHARACTERS!**

**Sorry it's not **_**very**_** long…**

**And sorry I wasn't updating TT^TT****School's a pain.**

**Anyways, this is the end of the story! D:**


	6. UPDATE (Not a chapter)

**Hey, guys!**

**Just letting you know that this story isn't dead! I'm going to rewrite it!**

**I'm rewriting the following stories:**

**Traveling Back in Time**

**High Schools Meet Youkari**

**The Asylum**

**Why? Because I didn't like how it came out.**

**For Traveling Back in Time:**

**I'm going to add the epilogue, make it longer and more enhanced, and things like that!**

**For High Schools Meet Youkari:**

**I want to add my newest characters, other anime, change up the story (A hell lot) and things like that! Oh, and make it a hell lot longer.**

**For The Asylum:**

**Basically ****_nearly _****the same thing as HMSY. Just not... yeah. I liked the story line, but not the ending.**

**Thank you for reading, and SALUTE!**

**~Youkari**


End file.
